


Werewolf or man?

by Blackfirewolf4932



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cleo and Elly are kinda side characters, Euden and Luca are definitely gay., M/M, Some cursing., character violence, werewolves now exist in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewolf4932/pseuds/Blackfirewolf4932
Summary: Euden grieves the loss of Zethia then wakes up the next morning as a tiny dog. Not sure how to deal with this, he hides in his room all day.
Relationships: Euden & Luca (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at actually writing an AU so.... let's see how this goes

Euden sat on his bed, his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around them, rocking forward then backward. Forward and backward. Tears streamed from his eyes. He couldn’t seem to stop crying. He’d been crying for an hour now, Cleo occasionally coming in to check on him. Zethia was all he could think about. She was gone now taken by The Other. His father was dead now too. Euden knew that he could get over his father, they had been close, yes, but not as close as Euden and Zethia had been. She wasn’t dead, no, but she was under the control of some demon. Euden just… couldn’t get over that. He couldn’t get over the fact that she was gone. He wanted to find a way to help her but… he knew that she was gone. There could be no getting her back.  
Another knock on his door. He didn’t answer but instead continued rocking. He’d expected it to be Cleo again to come check on him but instead Luca came in.  
“Hey,” Luca said softly. The sylvan gave Euden a small smile then went and sat down next to Euden. “I…. I’m sorry about Zethia…”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Euden said, more harshly than intended. Luca sighed, his ears lowering a little.  
“Well if you ever need someone to talk to, know I’m here for you,” Luca muttered quietly. Euden expected Luca to get up and leave but the sylvan didn’t. He just sat there watching as Euden rocked forward and backward trying to comfort himself. Things were quiet between the pair, Euden beginning to feel guilty for snapping at his friend. Euden stopped rocking and glanced at his friend.  
“I…. I’m sorry…” Euden murmured.  
“For what?”  
“Snapping at you.”  
“It’s fine. You’re grieving,” Luca said. Euden leaned into Luca a little. Luca wrapped his arm around Euden. The two cuddle for a bit, stuck in each other's embrace. Euden doesn’t want to let go in fear of falling down a deep, dark hole that he might never be able to climb out of. Luca’s ears twitch.  
“Cleo’s coming,” Luca murmured. “Want to finally let go of me?” Luca’s tone was teasing. Euden hadn’t realized that he’d wrapped his arms around Luca’s neck in a hug of sorts. He’d also lost track of time. How long had he been in Luca’s embrace? Euden didn’t want to let go. He shook his head.  
Cleo walked in a few moments later. She shot Luca an amused glance. “Well you're doing better than you were ten minutes ago,” she said, turning her head a little to look at Euden who had stopped crying by now. Euden simply nodded, not sure how else to respond.Cleo nodded back then paused. “Well is there anything you want me to do?”  
“No...you can do whatever you want,” Euden muttered hoarsely. Cleo gave Euden a smile in an attempt to cheer him up and then turned to leave. Luca pulled out of Euden’s embrace.  
“Hey, I should probably go to bed. You know. In my own bed. See you in the morning?” Luca said, standing. Euden blinked. It was that late already? Huh.  
“Yeah. See you in the morning…” Euden mumbled in response. And with that Luca left the room leaving Euden alone. Euden lay down on top of the covers staring at the ceiling. Would Zethia ever be the same again? He hoped so. He didn’t know what he’d do if Zethia were… gone forever. However, after another hour of worrying, he did manage to fall asleep.  
__________________________________  
Euden woke up early the next morning. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Euden stretched, or… tried to. Something felt… off. Euden looked down at his hands. But they weren't hands. They were paws. Euden yelped. He twisted around to try and get a good view of his body. He wasn’t human any more. He was a dog. A tiny dog with fluffy golden fur. He looked around. He had a mirror in his room. It was small and it certainly was out of reach now. He'd have to find a way to get to it. He had a stool by his desk which was in the corner of the room. Maybe he could get the stool closer to the mirror so he could see what he actually looked like.  
He untangled himself from the sheets and jumped down from the bed. And that's when he realized that things would be harder than he'd thought. He was much smaller than he was when he was human. In fact, Euden now was only a foot and a couple inches tall. He wouldn't give up though. He padded over to the stool and put his paws on one of the legs (the other was too far apart for him to reach) and pushed. The stool didn't even move an inch. Euden wasn't sure it moved at all. He pushed as hard as he could. The stool moved a few inches. That's an accomplishment.  
Ten minutes of pushing later, Euden had moved the stool close enough to the mirror that he'd be able to see himself if he got on top of the stool. Euden sighed. His paws were tired. Then he heard footsteps coming to his door. Euden's ears perked. Everything was silent for a moment then there was a knock on his door.  
"Hey Euden! It's me!" Luca called through the door. "I heard some noises coming from here. You alright?" Of course moving the stool so slowly against a wooden floor would have made enough noise to alert the sylvan.  
"Uh… yeah! I'm good!" Euden called, lowering his voice a little, as to not sound too different. His voice as a dog apparently was really squeaky. If Luca noticed, he didn't show it.  
"Ok! Good. Just checking on you. Mind if you come in?" Luca asked. Uh oh.  
"Uh… I just woke up. I'd like to wake up first! Before having actual face to face interaction," Euden said, hoping his excuse wasn't too shitty. There was a pause.  
"Uh… ooookay? See you at breakfast then," Luca muttered. He sounded disappointed but understanding. Euden felt guilty anyway. He knew that he wouldn't be out by breakfast. Could he go all day without eating? He kinda hoped so. He couldn't reach the handle on the door to be able to leave anyway. He listened as Luca walked away.  
Euden let out a sigh of relief then turned back to the stool. He just had to figure out how to climb it….  
Five minutes later he managed to get on top of the stool without falling. He still had to stand on his hind legs to see himself in the mirror. He had golden fur with darker gold ears that stood in end. He had a sort of brownish gold colored muzzle and a marking that stretched from the bottom of his chin, to the tip of his tail.  
"Well this officially sucks," Euden muttered under his breath. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This… wasn't going to be a good day…  
_____________________________  
"Euden! Come on! We know something's wrong! Let us in!" Luca called from outside Euden's door. It was now dinnertime and Euden hadn't left his room at all today. Something was clearly wrong. Cleo and Elly were with him. There was no response. "He's not going to open it," Luca muttered in defeat.  
"Test the handle," Cleo said simply.  
"What?"  
"I said test the handle."  
Luca tested the handle. It was unlocked. Huh. He should have thought of that earlier. He opened the door to find that… there was no Euden. Euden simply wasn't there. The window was too small for Euden to escape from. Euden's stool had also been moved closer to the mirror. The sheets on the bed were a little messy. There wasn’t any sign of struggle. So where was Euden? Maybe he was hiding somewhere?  
“I’ll look around the room to see if he’s hiding somewhere,” Luca muttered. Cleo simply nodded. The three walked into Euden’s room. They checked the corners but there was no trace of Euden. Suddenly Luca heard something from under the bed. “What the….? There’s something under the bed.”  
The bed was too low to the ground for Euden to fit under. Maybe a cat got in through the window or something. Elly bent down to look under the bed.  
“There’s a dog under here!” Elly said, grinning from ear to ear. Cleo bent down to see for herself.  
“Strange. How did a dog get in here?” Cleo muttered. Luca peered under the bed and was surprised to see that there in fact was a small dog hiding under Euden’s bed. His gold fur was the same color as Euden’s hair, the dog’s blue eyes were the same color as Euden’s eyes. Recognition seemed to flash in the dog’s eyes then it moved farther back in fear. Something about the dog seemed… familiar…. Wait…  
Luca’s eyes widened. “Euden?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the pupper has been found


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and Euden try and come up with reasons for Euden's transformation.

“So… how did you become a dog?” Luca asked. They had managed to get Euden out from under the bed and get him up onto the stool. Euden raised his front paws in a shrug like motion. He gave Luca a helpless look.  
“I don’t know. I fell asleep human last night and woke up a dog this morning,” Euden said, lowering his paws. Luca frowned.  
“Did someone other than me and Cleo come in last night that you know of?” Luca asked. Euden shook his head.  
“No… why?”  
“Someone could have cursed you or something,” Luca said. Euden blinked.  
“Luca I don’t think we have any mages here,” Euden said. Luca smiled a little.  
“Well one could have snuck in!” Luca said. Euden frowned.  
“Ranzal was guarding the castle last night right? He would have told you if he saw someone sneak in,” Euden muttered.  
“Yeah but we know Ranzal can be bribed with food easily,” Luca said in a serious tone. Both broke out laughing. Euden’s tail was wagging wildly. It took a few moments for both to calm down enough to continue talking. Euden let out a sad sigh.  
“Thinking about Zethia?” Luca asked. Euden nodded.  
“It’s just… do you think we’ll ever be able to get her back?” Euden asked, looking up at Luca with big, sad eyes. Luca pursed his lips. Did he think that Zethia could come back? No. But did he want his friend to know that? No.  
“I think we can,” Luca said with a forced smile. Euden seemed to take comfort from this.  
“Thank you Luca,” Euden murmured. Luca nodded.  
“Yes… well let’s try and figure out why you have turned into a dog during the night before going after Zethia,” Luca said with a small smile. Euden nodded.  
“Yeah. I know..”  
“Alright. Maybe this has something to do with emotion? Maybe this is something that just the royal family has to deal with? What were you feeling last night before you fell asleep?” Luca asked.  
Euden shrugged again. “Sad. Stressed. Nervous,” he muttered.  
“Maybe it has something to do with stress!”  
“Why would turning into a dog be linked to my emotions?” Euden asked, wrinkling his snout.  
“I dunno. Maybe it’s just something the royal family has to deal with?”  
“But I've been stressed so many times before, why would this only happen now? And why haven't I heard of this happening to anyone else in my family?”  
“That’s a good point,” Luca muttered. He shrugged. “Alright well I’m fresh out of ideas.” Euden laughed.  
“Well good to know that we still don’t know why I am a dog now. I hope this is temporary. I really don’t want to be a tiny dog forever. I wouldn’t be able to rule New Alberia as a dog. No one will take me seriously. I can’t protect the kingdom. I can’t fight fiends,” Euden scowled, worry seeping into his voice.  
“Hey calm down. We’ll find a way to fix this,” Luca said, putting his hands up in the air a little, hoping he sounded promising. “Maybe it’ll go away on its own. Let’s just wait a few days before doing anything about it.”  
Euden nodded sadly, his ears flat against his head. “Yeah…. Let’s…. Let’s wait.”  
__________________________________  
Euden struggled to get up onto his chair at the table. No one except Luca, Cleo, Elly, and Ranzal knew about Euden being a dog. They had given him food and put it on the floor of Euden’s bedroom so he could reach it but Euden had wanted to sit at the table and eat with his friends. Turns out even when he was on the chair, the table was also out of his reach. Luca was chuckling as Euden struggled.  
“Alright. Floor,” Cleo stated and moved the plate to a spot beside the table. Euden jumped down grumbling.  
It had been a day since Euden woke up as a dog. Euden hated it. He hated pretending to be something he wasn’t whenever he was outside. He was ok with being pet by others (he thought it was funny that some of the big burly men would ask to pet Euden). Granted, Euden had only been outside twice.  
Euden glanced up at Luca who was now talking with Ranzal. Euden looked away and decided to just eat his food. He wolfed down the food on the plate then padded out of the room. He stopped at his bedroom door. Luca had left it open so Euden could get in and out without having to ask others for help. Euden sighed, his ears back as he walked into his room. He climbed up onto his bed and curled up. It wasn’t dark yet but Euden was tired. He just wanted to sleep without being-  
Luca walked into the room. -bothered….. “Hey I saw you leave. You alright?” Luca asked walking over to sit beside Euden.  
“I… I’m just nervous is all. What if this never goes away? What if I’ll be stuck like this forever?” Euden cried, covering his eyes with his paws.  
“Hey it’ll be alright. We’ll find a way around it if it doesn’t go away,” Luca said quietly. Euden nodded looking grim. Luca lay down next to Euden on the bed. “Everything will be fine”  
Euden rested his head on Luca’s arm. The two talked into the night, laughing, joking, and coming up with prank ideas (the last one was mostly Luca but Euden did humor him by making a few suggestions). Eventually the two drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
___________________  
Euden was awoken by Luca shaking his shoulder. “Mph. Luca?” Euden muttered without opening his eyes.  
“Euden, wake up. You’re back to normal,” Luca muttered.  
“What?” Euden opened his eyes, confused. He looked down at his hands. Hands. He was human again! Relief washed over him in waves. “Oh thank goodness… I thought I’d be like that forever.”  
Luca smiled as Euden hugged him. The two stayed in eachother’s embrace for a while and only let go of eachother when Cleo walked into the room, their faces red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay back to normal!! haha..... definitely back to normal.......


	3. The moon. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get actual werwolf Euden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I need to make an actual schedule for this. I apologize for not posting in a few weeks at least. I also did not forget that this thing existed.... heh heh....  
> This chapter is veery short. I rushed and I am super busy so I only wrote a few paragraphs and called it a night. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Again, sorry.

Luca sat on the floor of Euden’s room. Euden was sitting beside him, watching the sky get darker. “So. Do you think that’ll pop up again?” Luca asked, turning his head to look at Euden. Euden shrugged.  
“Maybe. I hope not,” Euden said quietly, seeming focused on the sky.  
“Anything interesting out there?” Luca asked, amused. Euden shook his head but he smiled a little.  
“No. It’s just that… I don’t know,” Euden muttered with a sigh. Luca tilted his head.  
“Need to howl to the moon?” Luca said as a joke. Euden jokingly mimicked a wolf’s howl. The two broke into laughter. Luca stood and walked over to the window. He could stick his head out. The moon was full tonight, just in sight of the window… and Euden. Luca heard a loud thump behind him. He whirled around to see Euden on the floor clutching his head. Luca watched in horror as Euden… changed. Soon there wasn’t Euden but a large golden colored werewolf, rage in its blue eyes. Euden raised his muzzle into the air and let out a loud, deep howl then lowered his muzzle and turned his head to look at Luca. He lunged.  
Luca rolled out of the way. _Shit shit shit!_ Luca should have known that a small dog wasn’t it. Of course it wasn’t just that! Euden was much faster now and very quickly was standing on over Luca, paws raised. Luca managed to move out of the way just in time. Luca moved to the closest wall.  
“Hey, it's alright. It's alright. Calm down…,” Luca said soothingly, trying to calm the raging werewolf down. Euden lunged again and Luca side stepped. The werewolf rammed into the wall and staggered back, shaking his head furiously. While Luca had the chance, he bolted out the door and locked it behind him, heart pounding.  
He hoped that would be enough to hold the raging wolf back, if only for a few minutes. Luca didn’t understand. Euden would never voluntarily attack Luca. This wasn’t Euden. Maybe it was the moon? That was what behind it in werewolf stories… right? Euden didn’t want to hurt Luca. He held onto that thought. There was a loud bang from the other side of the door. Luca took a few deep breaths then opened the door to face the werewolf once again.


	4. The moon. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting stuff :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this sure it fun to write when you have absolutely no ideas because you have focused only on Danganronpa instead of Dragalia Lost for who knows how long.....   
> again, sorry for the short chapter. Motivation is gone and online school is up now and schoolwork is making me very stressed. Hope you all can understand. Anyway. I will force myself to actually write the next chapter and hopefully have better writing while doing so... hooray.... Hopefully I'll be able to finish it within the next week :]  
> Anyway hope you all are coping well with quarantine. Stay safe <3

“Hey hey hey calm down. It's alright. It's alright. It's me… Luca… your friend. You don’t want to hurt me… right?” Luca said, his hands in the air. He stood in front of Euden. Euden was growling loudly. Luca didn’t want to wake anyone else up and Euden for sure was being quite loud. He’d wake up the entire castle if Luca didn’t stop him. Euden stepped forward, opening his mouth slightly.  
“Euden please. You wouldn’t hurt your friend right? Euden?” Luca said, his voice getting quieter. Euden stopped, recognition showing in his eyes. Euden shook his head a little. Luca calmed down. Yeah. Things would be ok. He just had to keep this up till morning. Euden suddenly perked up. Luca froze. Oh no…. Cleo opened the door to Euden’s room.   
“Hello? What’s going….” Cleo noticed Euden a little too late. “...on…?” Euden went berserk. He jumped forward, shoving Luca to the ground, and just barely missing Cleo.   
“Ok what the hell?” Cleo shouted, glancing at Luca. She darted away from the wolf.  
“Run now, explain later. We need to get him to calm down before he does anything-” Euden lunged at Luca again, all signs of recognizing Luca were gone. Luca dodged, Euden’s claws just barely missing Luca. Luca stood by the door.  
“How do we stop him?” Cleo asked, in a half panicked state.  
“I don’t know! Maybe hold him back till morning or something!” Luca shouted. Euden turned to glare at Luca. Euden lunged at Luca again, but missed once again. However, Euden managed to get out of the door and bolted down the hall before Luca had realized what had happened.   
Luca and Cleo paused, their hearts pounding. “So… what do we do about that…?” Luca asked, shaking.  
“I’ll get Elly and we’ll try to get everyone out of the castle,” Cleo said quickly. “You get Ranzal and try and stop Euden from harming anyone.” Luca nodded and with that, both Cleo and Luca ran from the room. Luca paused outside the room, listening. Euden wasn’t too far now. Luca ran in his friend’s direction.  
_____________  
He found Euden in the dining hall, wrestling with Ranzal. Euden’s jaws were so close to Ranzal’s throat and Ranzal was holding Euden’s jaws open with his hands, but barely managing to hold the wolf back. Luca clapped his hands together, distracting the wolf for a second. But that was enough time for Ranzal to throw Euden off. Euden landed on his back. He rolled over and paused, wheezing.   
Luca darted in front of Euden. “Heeey buuddy… It's me… Luca..” Luca tried for a nervous smile but Euden didn’t seem to buy it and charged at Luca instead. Euden finally hit Luca, shoving Luca to the ground and pinning him. Ranzal raised a chair over his head and brought it down hard on the wolf’s head, knocking Euden out.   
Luca struggled to get out from underneath the wolf. “Oi! What the hell was that?!” Ranzal shouted, pointing at Euden.  
“Euden,” Luca said quickly. “Are you alright?”  
Ranzal paused. “Well yeah I’m alright. Just got this little scratch from him but… wait that’s Euden??”   
“Yeah. Something to do with the moon. He’s a giant wolf thing now and we gotta calm him down and I’m pretty sure knocking him out ain’t gonna do shit with that,” Luca said with a sigh. He glanced at the scratch on Ranzal’s arm and his eyes widened. It was more than just a “little scratch”. Took up almost the entire top half of Ranzal’s arm and blood was still gushing from the wound.  
“Yeah well he was going to kill you and I’d rather piss him off than let him kill one of my friends,” Ranzal growled. Luca sighed.   
“Well. Thank you. Help me get him to a different area and then go see Cleo. She’s gathering everyone and getting them out of the castle right now. She should be close to the entrance?” Luca muttered with a sigh, grabbing one of Euden’s arms. Ranzal grabbed the other and they hauled the unconscious wolf back to Euden’s room.   
They threw him onto the floor. “So.. what now?” Ranzal asked. “We can’t just leave him here by himself.”  
“...I’ll watch over him. You go see Cleo and get that wound closed up before you pass out,” Luca said with a smile. Ranzal nodded and walked away. Luca looked back at Euden, nervously. This… wasn’t good….


	5. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euden wakes up and is very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry :[

Euden, thankfully, had stayed asleep till morning. He woke up confused and in pain. He was still in his human form, thankfully, but…. What was going on? Why did his head hurt so much? Actually.. Everything hurt.   
“Euden?” Euden looked up to see Luca, looking down at Euden, worry written all over his face.   
“Oh. Luca.” Euden felt even more confused to see the look of relief showing on his friend’s face. “What… happened?”  
Luca paused, stiffening. “Um… nothing. You just passed out last night is all. I was worried for you.” Euden could tell there was something else behind his friend’s words but he wasn’t going to push for information.  
“...Okay.” Euden struggled to stand. His head spun.  
“You alright?” Luca gently grabbed Euden’s arm so he could steady his friend.   
“Y-yeah… Head hurts… a lot…”  
“You must have hit it pretty hard last night. But I’ll send Cleo in to look at it if you want?”  
“No. It's fine. It’ll go away eventually.”  
Ranzal walked into Euden’s room, a large bandage on his upper arm. “Oh. Hey Euden. You’re awake.”  
“What happened to your arm?” Euden nodded to Ranzal’s arm, ignoring the hard tone of his friend’s voice.   
“Hm? Oh. I was out fightin some fiends last night and I just got a little hurt is all. Nothing big.” Ranzal raised his eyebrows a little as he spoke. Luca nodded.  
“Yeah. Hey Euden, I think you should rest for a bit if you want that headache to go away.” Euden nodded, acknowledging his friend.   
“Yeah… I’ll… go lie down… Could you two..?”   
“Yeah yeah of course.” Ranzal smiled then turned and walked out of the room, Luca following. The Sylvan stopped at the doorway then turned back to Euden.   
“Hey Euden?”  
“Hm?”  
Luca hesitated then simply said, “Get better soon, yeah? Then we can go prank the others!”  
Euden nodded, a small smile on his face. “Chuckleberry smoke bomb?”  
“Chuckleberry smoke bomb.” Luca echoed Euden’s words, a big grin on his face. Then the Sylvan turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.   
Euden stood there, a hand on his forehead, eyes closed. God his head hurt so much. He walked over to his bed and practically collapsed. He felt as though he were sinking into the mattress. It didn’t take him long to fall back asleep. 

\--------  
Luca stood outside Euden’s for a few minutes. He hoped his friend was ok. Ranzal had hit him pretty hard…. And what was going on? First Euden was a little dog, barely a foot tall on all fours, and then he was a huge wolf, threatening to tear them all apart? Did Euden know about this before all this happened?   
Luca thought about this for a few minutes. No, Euden couldn’t have known about this. He was pretty confused when he was a dog, and he didn’t seem to remember being a wolf this morning. This was all too strange… Maybe some time in the forest would help.   
So Luca set off for the woods, grabbing his bow and some arrows, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no the pupper has been found


End file.
